Imperial Café
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Lubbock, born in the city, takes on a part-time job at a cafe that would severely screw him over if anyone finds out. Tatsumi, born from the country-side, moves into the city with hopes of exploring the wonders of living in an urban area. Needless to say, their fates will eventually take a turn for the better or worse. (Tatsumi x Lubbock) Yaoi, Crossdressing, AU
1. Chapter One

"Please let me get the job!"

"No."

"B-But why!?"

The blonde haired woman sighed deeply and pointed at the list of requirements once again.

"Look kid-"

"Lubbock."

"- _ki_ _d,_ you meet almost all of the requirements. You just can't meet the last one, no matter how you look at it."

"I don't see why I can't!" The woman stared at Lubbock.

"... You're a boy."

"... So?"

"My private cafe is known for its all-female caterers. That's how I get more money and I'm not going to allow boys to ruin _Leone's Imperial Tea Shop._ "

"Imperial my ass-"

"So either scram or go recruit some chicks for me." This made Lubbock stand up abruptly from his seat to try and seem taller than Leone, which did not work and only made it seem pathetic.

"Just you watch! I don't need your stupid business anyway!"

"Dude you just told me this was your only hope to help pay off college affairs for next year."

Lubbock ignored this and shoved his hands in the pockets of his green jacket, turning to march out with a huffy attitude. He'll show that bitch. There must be way better-paying jobs out in the city.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

* * *

"You're pathetic..."

"PLEASE!?"

"I already said no! You're not even a girl!"

Lubbock whimpered and slipped down onto the floor. Leone raised an eyebrow but eventually showed SOME pity for the over dramatic boy. She uncrossed her arms and went in to fetch her drawers after observing him carefully.

"You know... I suppose I can make a few exceptions..." Of course this made Lubbock whip his head up just barely over the desk.

"Really!?" A bag was thrown on the desk in front of him.

"Sure, I think you'd fit this well. There's a bathroom right behind me, try it on." Leone said nonchalantely, sitting back at her desk and Lubbock grabbed the bag and held it close like it was his life source.

"I knew you'd see things my way." He said and went inside, missing Leone's rolling of eyes.

...

"What the hell is this!?" Before she could turn in her seat, Lubbock was already out the bathroom and tossed the bag back on the desk.

"Did you try it on?" Leone asked with a smirk and Lubbock flushed.

"No, I didn't! You knew what it was too!"

"You said you wanted the job."

"With pants!"

Leone sighed heavily and poked the bag. "As I said, you have to be a girl in order to work here. All you gotta do is wear a dress and bow, hell you already look like a girl anyway."

"I swear I will kick your-!"

"This is the only place that gives the highest wage. This is the easiest job you can get. Are you really going to turn down this offer just because you have to wear something different?" With the way Leone said it like that, Lubbock almost said no. At the same time, he would be killing his manhood by crossdressing. If that was the case, no one would need to know about the job, its not like people knew him well. It's a big city.

"What'll it be, kid?" Lubbock glared but did not correct her again.

"You... won't tell anyone right?"

"Not a soul, everything stays in the cafe." Leone promised and grinned.

"You won't... make me do anything weird? Just serve stuff and that's it?"

"Hehe, make sure ya do it right."

With a lot of careful thinking, Lubbock finally dropped his shoulders in defeat. Oh how he hated her.

"... fine..." He muttered barely audiblely.

Just what did he get himself into?

* * *

 **Day 1**

* * *

Lubbock already felt disgusted with himself. After the first day of non-stop tripping, constant plate-shattering, and mixed-order madness, he found himself back in Leone's office. Not to mention, covered in soup.

"... Oh man, kid-"

"Lubbock!"

"- No one has ever been this shitty on their first day. I don't know if you know, but the whole point of the first day is setting good impressions-"

"I know! You just have a stupid uniform policy." Lubbock argued and crossed his arms. Leone leaned back against her chair challengly.

"I thought we already discussed an agreement for your working conditions." She said.

"I know... it's the damn heels!" He growled, kicking off the shoes as an extra measure. "How do girls walk in those dumb things anyway!?" Leone laughed although Lubbock was not trying to be funny.

"I see. Well I'll excuse you from today's incidents. I can't exactly blame you for getting used to this. However, tomorrow you will improve, right?"

"... okay."

* * *

 **Day 2**

* * *

"Um, excuse me miss." Lubbock stopped while trying not to stab himself with a spoon from being called 'miss'. He turned around with a polite smile.

"Yes?"

"I also ordered a cheese cake." Oh. So that's why that plate of cake has been sitting on the counter. Lubbock went to grab the plate and noticed a pink-haired girl grabbing two cups from the counter. He hasn't really made an effort to make friends with the co-workers. He figured he did not have to anyway.

"Don't forget the pack of sugar for his tea." The girl reminded and walked off. Oh yeah, the person did ask for sugar.

"A-Ah thanks..." Eh she was already gone.

He went back to the table and set down the cake and sugar.

"Thank you miss. You also look very lovely." The customer complimented and Lubbock stoned. He, a boy, looked 'lovely' in a dress!?

"Th...Thank you." He faintly said.

* * *

 **Day 3**

* * *

It is amazing how he has not been caught yet. No matter, Lubbock always made the excuse to his mother he is working at a book store. That had been his original goal anyway. Imagine her reaction if he told her he was crossdressing at a cafe.

It seemed he was improving his waiter skills because Leone called in for another private meaning.

"Would ya look at that, kid? You're definitely contributing more to sales." Leone congratulated as she showed a document on how the income was increasing. "Why didn't you come work here sooner?"

"Cause I prefer to work in pants." Lubbock said, hearing her laugh.

"At this rate, we'd reach an all time high in half a year! Here's your early salary, but don't think I'm favoring you just yet."

Leone handed Lubbock and envelope, who happily took it and bounced in his seat.

"Yes! Three days of torture made up!" He said jauntily. Leone smirked at him.

"Oh you're just at the beginning." She said. Lubbock sweated.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, give it a month. You'll start to really see the wonders of working at my cafe."

* * *

"All set, Tatsumi!"

"Alright!"

The truck pulled off and a brunette covered the sun from his eyes, staring up at the two story building that is now his family's home. They had moved into the big city after coming from the countryside. It was a new experience for him to live in a bustling city, however his parents did not think the same.

"Che, barely any trees here." His father said, observing the neiborhood.

"The houses are so close. Where are we supposed to plant our vegetables?" His mother said.

Tatsumi grinned.

"My friend said you shop for food!" He said. "There's supposed to be a store around here, maybe we can-!"

"Buy those processed things they call food!?" His mother exclaimed. As they entered the house, Tatsumi looked around eagerly. It excited him to live in a modern home, but once again his parents begged to differ.

"This smell of paint is intoxicating. A second floor? What if it breaks and crushes us alive?" Tatsumi sighed at their inability to adjust to a new environment. As mentioned before, he had a friend who visited him in the rural area every weekend back when he was younger. He would go on about technology like cars, television, radios, it all fascinated him. A few years later, his father's marketing became a lot more recognized and for more salary, a company offered to make his business grow. However, this meant his family would have to move in closer to the company.

"Hey hey, do you think maybe we could go around the city for a bit?" Tatsumi asked hopefully.

"We have to finish unpacking, dear. You go on, but first are some ground rules." His mother said. Tatsumi blinked.

"Rules?"

"First off, you may not head to the district, that is too far and you may get lost. Second, do not talk to anyone we don't know, especially these manipulative rich folk. Third, don't be influenced by this new atmosphere. We may be in another area but we keep our old traditions. Finally, don't you ever, ever think of having relations. Remember Serya? The little girl was raised right near us back at home. She's the ideal woman you'd want."

Tatsumi tried to take in all the information before nodding, hoping the restrictions would not affect his exploring.

"Ah okay. See ya in a bit!"


	2. Chapter Two

Lubbock grimaced at Leone's bright, overly sweet personality as she settled a small dispute between a customer and the pink-haired waitress from early. Granted, he did not mind watching her bend down to expose her cleavage as a cheat. It just disgusted him how she could switch from sweet manager outside to demon in hell behind the closed office door when he drops a plate.

"What's with the face, newbie? You'll scare away customers." Akame asked beside him with her usual dull look, which he found ironic. After a while of helping him clean up broken plates, they ended up getting well acquainted. Lubbock blinked away his narrowed eyes of displeasure and fixed his grimace.

"Nothing. Just witnessing a first-hand sight on the definition of bipolar." He answered, watching the customer go completely nuts for Leone.

"If you were the customer, you would do the same." Akame said smartly.

"I know. And that is what's pissing me off." Lubbock muttered, turning away when the door opened, signaling a bell to jingle. His mother, world-famous for her actress career, had a knack for deceiving people with her ability to switch into multiple personalities. It grew to a point where Lubbock had no idea anymore on when his mother is being real or fake since he was a child. She faked being in love with his father. She faked her sickness after she said she could not come to his youth piano recital. Even to this day, he is gullible for still having hope that there are times when his mother's true nature show. That is how he came to admittedly leaving his vulnerability out in the open occasionally.

"Welcome to this dumb- er lovely Imperial Cafe." He corrected himself to the male who had just walked in. "Table for yourself?"

"Table for two actually. My friend will be in shortly." The tall black-haired male said. Lubbock had to look up at him and glanced out the door of the shop.

"A friend."

"He's new here so it'll take him a while to meet-up."

Lubbock opened the reservation book. "Name."

"Wave." The green-haired male slowly looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I figured just my first name is easy enough to find."

Lubbock shrugged with a sigh and guided the male to a table with two chairs. Come to think of it, he could not remember the last time he ever hung out with a friend. That is if he had any. Of course he did! Like his childhood best friend who... moved away. Has he really grown that unsocial?

"Shall I get you something to drink?" Lubbock asked while taking out a pad.

"Ah, no thank you. I'll wait." The male said with a small wave. Lubbock blinked and sighed again before moving along.

"Well well, looks like you're getting better with the heels." Leone commented, walking beside him.

"Finished having him drool over you?" Lubbock said. The blonde haired woman hopped in front of him, her large breasts bouncing along.

"You're just jealous cause you don't have these! Flat chest!" Leone joked and Lubbock blushed with a twitching eye.

"The hell- I'm a boy!" He angrily whispered with an embarrassed look. "Of course I don't give a shit about your stupid chest!" Which was not completely untrue.

"Ooh? So you haven't been drooling along, pervert?" Leone asked slyly as she purposely moved her chest into his red face. "You wanted the same treatment, right?"

"Th-That's not it!" Entirely.

The door opened and Lubbock finally managed to get away from her. Leone laughed and ruffled his hair, leaving Lubbock to pat it back in place with an indifferent look.

"I already seated the customer down. Table six." Akame simply said as she walked past him.

"Ah, right." It was the same table as he had seated the previous guy from before. Perhaps his friend came.

Lubbock walked up to the table with his pad in hand.

"Alright, what would you two like to drink?" Wave had finished looking through his menu.

"I would like a glass of water for now." He ordered. Lubbock wrote it down, mentally wondering why of all drinks this guy chose a simple cup of water. Nonetheless, he looked up from the pad.

"And you, sir?"

"Apple cinnamon tea sounds nice- ah..." Lubbock froze when the rather attractive brunette looked up at him with interested dark green eyes. Lubbock furrowed his eyebrows with a growing blush when he felt his heart slowly begin to race, while the other person flushed at him. Oh no...

Needless to say, both boys had one thing on their flustered minds:

 _'Shit.'_

* * *

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Tatsumi tried not to pay any mind to Wave's observing look.

"You know what I mean." Wave said. "Just before in the shop. You guys couldn't keep your eyes off of each other."

"That's not true!" Tatsumi said with a very unconvincing blush. He and the green-haired waitress just happened to glance at each other from time to time. Then they would blush and act like they _weren't_ looking at each other. Personally, he found it cute how the waitress would shyly brush her long green bangs to the side. Or how she would stumble occasionally on orders around him each time he caught her look.

"Sure."

"It's not my fault she's pretty..." He mumbled under his breath, sweating when Wave raised an eyebrow. Hopefully he did not catch that.

"... You like her!" Wave suddenly exlaimed.

"I do not!" Tatsumi protested, hating the fact that his childhood friend could see right through him. He ignore the predestrians weird looks. "I-I can't like someone just by one glance."

"You two weren't glancing. You were practically undressing each other with your eyes."

"I wasn't!" Entirely.

Wave smiled slyly.

"Alright. So where do you want to go tomorrow?" He asked smartly. Tatsumi hid his blush.

"... m-maybe the cafe... only because I like the tea!" He reasoned carefully. Wave suddenly looked serious.

"Just remember, your parents want you to end up with someone else. If they catch you fancying anyone else, especially from the city, they won't hesitate to act out." Wave said. Tatsumi knew this. Of all people, just why did he have to become attracted to the green-haired, city waitress? It certainly would not end well.


End file.
